taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
State of Grace
| Recorded = Blackbird Studios (Nashville, Tennessee) | Format = Digital download | Genre = Arena rock | Length = | Label = Big Machine | Writer = Taylor Swift | Producer = | Misc = | Last single = "I Knew You Were Trouble" (2012) | This single = "State of Grace" (2012) | Next single = }} "State of Grace" is a song by the American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift. It was released on October 16, 2012 in the US by Big Machine Records as the fourth and final promotional single from her upcoming fourth studio album, Red. It is part of the four tracks to be released during the four weeks preceding the release of the album. Background and composition "State of Grace" was written by Swift. The song has a clear rock influence, some critics referencing as U2 in particular, and some say it's more like The Cranberries "Dreams". During Swift's October 15 preview of the song on Good Morning America, she said "State Of Grace" is about "when you first fall in love with someone — the possibilities and kind of thinking about the different ways it could go. It’s a really big sound to me, the sound is like the feeling of falling in love in an epic way.” Critical reception The song was acclaimed by music critics. August Brown of Los Angeles Times said “It has a strong U2 streak to it, with feedback- and echo-drenched guitars and some of her most for-the-rafters vocals yet.", and felt "song stands the best chance of making the case for Swift's musical growth in the upcoming album." Jenna Hally Rubenstein of MTV Buzzworthy noted the production and vocals "Its sparkling production and powerhouse vocals definitely has the record in the realm of pop, but Taylor’s country twang isn’t too far behind either.” Grady Smith of Entertainment Weekly praisewd the lyrics "While Swift’s songs are usually quite lyrically driven (and this is a good thing), “State of Grace” is more about the build — that dawning sense of triumphant wonder that accompanies love — and the the extended instrumental breaks provide a more forceful, mature impact than Swift’s standard sass." Marc Hogan of Spin smartly noted that “State of Grace” is likely the track that Rolling Stone had highlighted in their early preview of the album,(...) but what had gone unmentioned is how brutally effective it is." Jason Lipshutz of Billboard thought that Swift’s sonic reconfiguring aligned her more with contemporary arena rock acts: “Pounding drums, throbbing guitar lines and elongated syllables mark the country star’s boldest foray into the all-encompassing arena rock of Muse, The Temper Trap and even U2." Zara Golden of VH1 also felt that the song belonged "between her poppy ‘Never Ever’ and the guitar-plucked ‘Begin Again.’" and loved the gauzy guitars. Adam Graham of The Detroit News said “State of Grace” — the opening track on “Red” — feels like something of a game-changer for Swift, a big-time, grown-up rock anthem that feels like it’s wrapping its arms around the top row of the cheap seats. It’s like U2′s “City of Blinding Lights,” and utilizes many of Edge’s tech-y guitar tricks." References Category:2012 songs Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:Big Machine Records singles Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift